A Deal with the Devil, wait I mean Pan
by silver tears85
Summary: Peter Pan forces Emma into a deal. What'll happen when he's in control? Chaos no doubt! A slight mention of Wicked Gold.
1. Chapter 1

"There's no magic beyond the turn line. If we release Pan outside of StoryBrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back." Rumplestiltskin spoke, walking next to Belle and gesturing with his cane.

He didn't expect Emma to step in front of him.

"Uhuh, i'm doing this."

"I can cross the line and retain my memories." He reassured her in an urgent and impatient voice.

"Its not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise."

She crossed the line, drawing her gun.

"I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father." Rumplestiltskin tried.

"It's my hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma, be careful." Mary Margaret advised in the motherly tone only she could pull off.

Emma looked at Rumple, signaling him. He moved his hand in a circular motion above the box, red mist following his movement.

**Pan POV**

I appeared lying on my side across from Emma. I immediately stood up, and observed my whereabouts.

I turned and saw Snow, Charming, Rumple, and Belle, and the way they stepped back once I did. Man, if was the type of villain to thrive on fear, I'd have an unlimited supply.

Then my eyes finally went to Emma and what was in her hand, pointed at me. I didn't know what it was, only that it couldn't be good for me. Thinking quickly I called,

"Mom?"

"What?" The Savior demanded. Good. I caught her attention.

"What're you waiting for? Shoot him!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded. If only he'd keep out of it.

"Don't, please. I'm Henry. Pan, he switched out bodies." I managed in a scared little boy's tone.

"You expect me to believe that?" She didn't believe me. Darn.

"Don't listen to him. this is one of his tricks.". You couldn't be more right Rummy.

"No, it's not. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear." I insisted. I'd be lying through my teeth if I said the scared and desperate act was all - well- acting.

"Ah, don't come any closer." Emma holding up her hand at my attempt to run to her.

"Shoot him!" commanded Rumple _once again._

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry." Maybe that's because it's what I want you to think.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over the line, we're all dead." Right again Rumple. You really do take after me.

"All right. If you are really Henry prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." Clever, but not clever enough.

"I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the world. I-I like hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"This proves nothing." Rumple, shut up. Shouldn't you and Belle be doing something? Somewhere else?

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland."Snow spoke. I'm really starting to understand why Regina went to such lengths to kill you, you know...

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can't possibly know all of them." Oh,_ now_, you don't want facts? Honestly, Emma.

"The first time you and I connected,you remember that? Not met but connected?"

"Yeah." NO.

"Where was it?" Searching Henry's memories, hmmm. Ah

"In my castle. Right after you came to StoryBrooke."

"And what did you tell me?" Never satisfied are you, Ms. Swan?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance." She lowered her gun. YES!

"Henry."

"Mom!" I yelled , running to her. She met me halfway.

"This is Henry." She said hugging me while I tried not to think of how good it felt in her arms. She seemed to fit perfectly in mine. She let go.

"Promise you're not gonna incinerate us when we step over the line." She told Rumple. I HAD to refrain from laughing at that.

He slightly tilted his head, defeatedly.

Emma picked up the box at my feet, and together we stepped over the line. I hugged the Charmings, and, it was an experience I did not enjoy to say the least.

Emma handed the box to Rumple who nodded.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry and I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place." Ah, go on.

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing." To you, that is. Oh, wait, I already did.

"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?" Charming asked. Sheesh, do you have to be so dramatic?

* * *

Done with the first chapter. I got the dialogue from the clip where Henry was in Peter's body. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

They found me out.

When Rumple tried to cast the spell that would send us to our actual bodies, he told me to watch the wand, I didn't fall asleep.

Everyone was confused.

Even I was confused, however, when Henry's figure came into view on the other side of the room.

A look of recognition and, not hatred, but something bordering dislike and complete disdain crossed his face, causing dread to settle in my stomach.

"Mom, what're you doing with Pan?" Aw, and I was enjoying being so close to Emma.

Emma jumped up, realizing who I was. She and Regina got into fighting stance. I smirked, knowing I had them beat.

"You can't hurt me." I said innocently.

"Really?" said Rumple, as if he was entertaining me. "Well, that patch on your wrist begs to differ."

"Firstly, this is powerless to stop me. Second, if you hurt me, Henry goes down as well." Everyone gasped. Wow Henry, you are loved.

"That's a lie." Regina challenged.

"Do you really want to test it, Evil Queen?" I taunted. "No." spoke Emma from in front of Henry. She must've rushed there in case I attacked..

"No?" Regina asked incredulously. "If we let Peter live…"

"If we hurt him, we hurt Henry." Emma interrupted. "Let's give him what he wants."

"Mom, n-" Henry was silenced with a motherly glare on Emma's part.

"Alright, Pan, since The_ Savior_," Regina started with mock respect, " would like us to give you whatever you want, why don't you tell us exactly what that is?"

"Well, why don't you just offer him the world!?" Rumple angrily muttered.

"Well, as tempting as that is, I already know what I want, and I'm sure you'll all agree, she's worth more than the world itself." I said, revealing more than I'd intended to.

"She?" The entire room, including the girl in question, demanded.

"Oh, yes." I spoke, my voice filled with longing, but what they thought was loathing. "Yes, " I pointed at Emma. "I want her."

* * *

Once again, this is based of a clip I saw. I haven't really watch all the episodes. I'm on episode eight of season 1. I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

The room erupted into angry objections, a 'hell no' here and a 'are you out of your fucking head' there.

I knew it wasn't because they particularly cared for Emma. In fact, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Belle were the only ones in the room who who truly loved her.

No, it was either because they knew Emma and I would destroy each other, or they were just too proud to let me have what I wanted.

I was thinking it was more of all the above combined with the fact that I'd tried to destroy them, when a powerful roar broke up the commotion.

"SILENCE!" It'd come from Emma. She was so beautiful, so fierce, so untameable, so unobtainable. That was exactly what I planned to change.

She stepped closer, ignoring the disapproving looks from everyone around her, most potent from her son.

Emma stopped directly in front of me. "What exactly do you want with me?" she growled.

I reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm glad to know you care about my satisfaction that much." I toyed.

Instantly, Emma's dad reached for her attempting to grab her away from me but she held up her hand.

Once, he'd sat down, she dropped her hand, but not before tearing my own off of her face with a look akin to disgust. My heart dropped at the sight.

"Pan." she said. "I'm not here to play your games. I'm here to work out a deal with you. _You_ are not making that impossible by not telling me the terms of the deal. If you want to leave here with anything other than a black eye and bruises, you WILL tell me."

I saw the fury in her eyes and hated her, hated the way she made me feel, hated the way my insides clenched at the mere thought of her angry or unhappy, especially with me.

"Fine." I complied. "I don't really have anything off the top of my head, so let me just sum it up for you. You and I will pretty much do everything together. Wherever you go, I go. You will also do everything I say."

She gave me the same distrusting stare she'd given me when I told her I'd help her find her son. "And why would you want something like that?"

I chuckled stepping closer, eager to touch her, to smell that strawberry fragrance that I liked so much.

She stepped back.

"I have my own things to gain from this." Like getting to be around you everyday.

"No, mom, you can't trust him, you can't." Henry cried. Well, he really wasn't lying.

"If I do this, you'll hurt no one." Emma pressed. No one, rather than saying Henry, I noted. She doesn't just want to protect her son, she wants to protect everyone.

"If I give you what you want, and do as you say, you swear not to harm them in any way, through any direct or indirect influence." she went on.

"Swearing is promising, and promises mean nothing to him!" Rumple shouted.

"Pan," she finished, " I'm the only one you want." She had no idea how true her words were, how much I wanted her.

She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

The deal was done.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole room seemed to let out a breath.

Emma's face showed the very emotion people feel immediately after making a deal with the devil: regret.

But she masked it before it could be seen and muttered a quick 'excuse me' and left.

I tried to go after her but was blocked by...well everyone, with Charming right in front.

"If you hurt her…I will ensure that you have a slow, very painful death." He promised. I intended to do just the opposite.

I intended to take all of her pain away, leaving nothing but happiness. I wanted to make her happy, to hold her when she got sad.

But I wasn't about to spill my guts to him, especially in a room filled with my enemies, so I put on my best I'm-a-villain smirk and teleported, to them who-knows-where, but I only had one destination, and that was wherever she was going.

I found her outside, leaning on the rails.

Hook was talking to her, and I did my best not to let that little green monster try to control my actions.

Did I mention that was impossible?

Did I also mention that the little green monster should've been killed along with Frankenstein's monster? You know, that whole birds of a feather saying.

But enough of that.

I cleared my throat interrupting them.

Hook looked and me and, mumbling something to Emma who nodded, walked over to me and whispered a warning. "If you hurt her, I'll tear you limb from limb with my hook."

Wow, twice in one day. I wonder if that makes me a bad person.

He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Look mate, our past aside, she's very tired and worn out. I don't know what game you're playing, but you want her alive in tiptop shape don't you? Well, at least let her get some res-"

I held my hand up.

"You said Emma was tired?"

He was taken back but managed to respond, " Well of course. she's done alot over the past few weeks."

That was all I needed to hear.

I pushed past him and grabbed Emma by the arms. She ,of course ,fought back but I was prepared for that.

"As much as I'm enjoying this display of the fire that I love so much, I'd really hate to think of what would come of Henry as a result."

Instantly, she went motionless in my arms.

I then took flight.

Now, I felt bad for using her son, but it was the only way to get what I wanted. To get her to give me a chance.

We reached her apartment (I'd searched her mind for the address) and I teleported her upstairs.

Her eyes widened expecting the worse, and my insides clenched again. What kind of monster did she think I was?...Don't answer that

I sighed, and motioned for her to lie down.

She did so and closed her eyes, silently urging me to get this over with.

It amazed me how far she'd go to protect her son, no, not amaze, it made me love her even more.

I reached into my pocket and got out my flute.

I played a song.

"What're you..?" she opened her eyes, only to have them drop once again.

She soon fell asleep.

I stopped playing and got up.

I walked to next to her bed and sat down, my back against the wall.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's Pov**

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. Had I really been asleep that long?

I remembered what happened last night, the memories flooding me with anger, disbelief, shock, and gratefulness?

Why had Pan done that?

In fact, where was the twerp?

"I see you've awakened." spoke a smooth voice from the corner of my room.

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I sat up.

"What the hell kind of game do you think your playing? I demanded.

"Emma," he laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid. One minute, you're threatening my son's life and the next you're putting me to sleep. You have an ulterior motive and I wanna know what it is."

"You were tired. "

"What do you care?"

"You are of no use to me tired. I told you I have things to gain, and you can't help me gain them if you're exhausted."

"Oh, I get it." I said shortly.

"Emma" he started, but I didn't want to hear. What'd I expect? He was a villain.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to Granny's. I assume you want to come."

He nodded.

I returned the gesture. Great.

I walked to my closet and picked out my clothes.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I heard his voice call out.

" Wait. What's a Granny?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Pan's POV**

Ugh. Why had I said that? Why had I told her that I only cared about her because she was useful to me?

_Because, you know she'll never love you. You're scared of being hurt so you just avoid it all together. It's a natural human instinct. _Something in my mind reasoned.

Before I could argue with it, Emma stepped into the room, and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

She was only wearing a black T shirt and Jeans, but considering the fact that I'm technically a teenager, my hormones are out of control so...

Never mind.

"Pan?" Her voice shook me out of my trance.

"Oh, yes." I ran to her.

I opened the door for her when we got to Granny's.

She mumbled a surprised thank you.

When we got in I came face to face with almost everyone from before, and a few townspeople.

I did not foresee what came next.

Emma's dad pinned me to the ground as Emma's mom hugged her and asked her what had happened.

She, just as confused as I was, responded that she went to her house and fell asleep.

She explained that the terms of the deal said that I went where she went, hence why I went with her and was there now.

Her dad got off of me and even helped me up.

"Well, Hook said that he kidnapped you." Regina supplied, pissed that she didn't get to kill me. Bummer right?

Emma sighed, and proceeded to tell them everything. Not.

Emma told them that she'd decided to go home, and I, against her will, flew her there. It looked like a kidnapping because she struggled trying to get me to let go.

No one looked convinced, but then again, who cares?

"I'm fine." she _re_assured them _again_. And to let those who wanted to continue the conversation know it was over, She turned toward Ruby and ordered a Hot Chocolate with cinnamon.

Ruby nodded and hesitantly turned to me. "And what would you like?"

"I'll take the same thing." I requested.

She went into the kitchen.

By now, almost everyone had gone back to their own activities, even though they all seemed to keep at least one eye on me.

I sat on the stool next to Emma and promise you I heard half the room growl.

Now, I assumed she would stay as far away from me as possible, either to placate the townspeople, or just because she hated me. I sorta hoped she would. Her 'friends' would pester her if she didn't and she'd already had enough trouble.

But of course Emma Swan just couldn't make things easier for herself.

She scooted even closer to me, making a show of moving the stool.

Did she back down when she felt the townspeople's glares intensify? No.

In fact, the only thing that made me sure that she'd even felt their gazes was the fact that she was smiling.

"So, Peter," she said sweetly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I had to quickly overcome the shock that she'd actually said my first name.

She gave me a look that clearly said 'Play Along.'

I gave her one that said ' You owe me'

She nodded. I smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll have the eggs and pancakes."

"Me too, and then I can cut up the pancakes and feed you."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful!"

She smiled.

I actually got Emma Swan to smile.

Huh.

Red Riding Hood heard us and brought what we'd ordered.

She poured the syrup on our plates from a large container and it was obviously scorching hot.

She must really hate flirting (odd given the clothes she wears) because she 'accidentally' poured some on me.

I'm not gonna say I didn't flinch but- I didn't flinch. Truth be told, it tickled.

But, I got an idea so I did what I do best- pretended.

"Ow!" I fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Emma cried. Would you think me mad if I said that was real concern in her eyes?

_Yes, yes i would. _Ah, I figured.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed. I'm sooooo sure.

"Come on Peter, we don't need this." She grabbed my hand, and I felt electric sparks.

"No, Emma, stay with your friends. You belong here, I don't!"

"Nonsense, Peter. If they can't accept us then, screw them. Now come. Let's get home and we'll see about that syrup."

"But, Emma-." I added spicing it up. She got on her knees next to me.

"If you're a good boy, I'll lick it off." She pretended to whisper. I nodded my head and stood up.

We walked outside, and upon hearing Baelfire call her name, we ran.

We ran like idiots who didn't have a care in the world and I'll admit, it felt nice.

We came to a stop and sat on a bench,our hands still entwined.

I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked confused.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh." she realized. "I guess I owe you huh?"

"Actually, no, you don't."

"Say what?"

"Consider us even. It was pretty fun."

She chuckled at that.

"Yeah, it was."

"So, what so we do now?" I questioned curiously.

But just then Belle, the only one from yesterday who wasn't in the cafe, came up to us with a grim look on her face.

"Emma, we've got trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So:

A: The Wicked Witch is here

B: Emma's crew is worried

C: They think I'M helping her

Phew, glad to get that out.

Now, cue uncontrollable laughter.

And that's exactly what I did. I laughed. Right in front of everyone's' faces.

You see, Belle had walked us back to the cafe and everyone looked at me with murderous glares.

Belle simply rolled her eyes and said we had more important things to worry about.

She explained that the Wicked Witch was back and that she wanted to kill Regina. She said that she planned to reverse time and that she needed the blood of a particular hero to do it.

Everyone looked around for the hero and I sighed. How predictable.

" Hello, not trying to state the obvious, but don't you think that the hero would be, oh I don't know_, Emma?"_

Everyone oohed, like this was news to them. Remind me again why they were so hard to kill?

"Wait!" Oh, Rumple. What do you want?

"How do _we know_ that you and Zelena aren't teamed up and you aren't here to get Emma?"

Everyone turned back to me. They had scared looks on their faces.

I would've sneered. I would've told them I was teamed up with her just to have them fear me more.

But I looked at Emma, and decided against it. I didn't want to lose her trust.

And that's why I didn't lie, even though I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Even if I was working with Zelena, you'd have no power to stop me. The strongest person here is Emma, and she has to do whatever I say."

"Is that supposed to convince us that you aren't working with Zelena?" someone shouted.

"Yes, because, given the fact that you all are pretty much putty in my hands, why wouldn't I kill her now? You wouldn't hurt me if it meant hurting Henry. I could go ahead and kill her, knowing she wouldn't even put up a fight. Why elongate it?"

"Well, you have showed that you prefer to toy with your victims." admitted Belle.

"I may like to play with my victims, but I wouldn't hide myself from them. Not when I know I have the upper hand. There's no reason to. There'd be no enjoyment in that. So, in other words, if Zelena and I were partners, I wouldn't lie about it. I hate wasting time, almost more than being cowardly. After all, Rumple, who do you think you get your pride from?"

When no one spoke I continued, " But since this involves the possibility of Emma getting hurt, I"ll help you defeat her."

I dare say I heard a cricket.

"Fine, you can help us." Regina decided.

Rumple looked at her like she had issues.

"What? None of us are any where near as powerful enough to take her down. Peter and Emma are all we've got." She turned toward us. "Just don't kill her, okay. She's still my sister."

I nodded.

"Well, its really been nice talking to you but Emma and I have to make plans." I said putting my arm over Emma's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Bye guys." We walked out.

"So, what plans did you have in mind?" Emma probed.

"Well, actually, I already have one. But it doesn't include you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "The hell do you mean it doesn't involve me?"

" The point of me helping is to protect you. If I get you involved, that will defeat the purpose."

"If you think I'm going to let you get hurt, you've got another think coming." She spat.

"You're worried about my safety?" I wondered.

"No, if you get hurt, Henry gets hurt. You can risk your life all you want, but my son is out of the question."

"Emma, you can't come with me." I said with finality.

She said nothing. She quietly walked to me, until I could feel her breath on my cheek. She leaned closer and closer, and I closed my eyes…

And heard a smack followed by stomps.

She'd slapped me and walked off. Huh, I believe that's called a burn.

I wasn't angry. I was almost certain I deserved it.

I hadn't meant to tick her off so bad. She was must've been so angry that she forgot that any pain she caused me Henry would also feel.

I was so caught in my thoughts, that I barely heard the bell ring when Henry came out of the diner.

"So you got into a fight with my mom?" Aren't you observant?

"Yes."

"You like her, don't you?" Okay, don't ask me why I answered truthfully or why I answered at all , but something about Henry makes me trust him .Talk about irony.

"Yes."

"And you were lying when you said if they hurt you, I'd get hurt too, weren't you?"

" What a second, how did you know that?"

"Uh, hello?" Henry said in a tone that pretty much screamed "DUH." " She just slapped you across the face and I felt nothing,, other than an urge to burst out laughing. I'm not stupid."

"How do you know that you wouldn't get hurt if I got attacked by _magic_?" I put on my best super-villain face.

My attempts were in vain however, because Henry looked at me like that was the lamest thing he ever heard.

He then patted me on the back and told me that I could do better.

I really must be losing my touch.

He stepped away from me.

"Henry, wait. This conservation remains between us right?" I didn't want anyone to find out I was lying.

But Henry simply smiled and said, "That was quite a burn you got back there." he laughed and ran into the diner.

Two things were running through my head:

1: I was officially scared of that kid

2: I knew what a burn was!

But, playtime's over. Time to deal with Zelena.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting into her castle was a no-brainer. Finding her bedroom was even simpler.

I knew the castle , as well as Zelena, like the back of my hand.

But now I had to focus on actually getting her attention and luckily, I knew the perfect way.

I played my flute. She never could stand the sound. I knew she'd come.

And she did, just like clockwork, muttering enough curses to make a sailor brush his teeth.

"Who in bloody fucking blazes is making that awful sound!?" she demanded. Upon seeing me, her demeanor softened.

Guess I have that effect on women.

"Zelena, it has come to my attention that you are planning something against Emma Swan. I would be on board with this, but I have plans for her. Could you hold off on or, better yet, cancel yours?" I negotiated.

In my own defense, Zelena was unpredictable. She just may agree. ( Fingers crossed)

"Fine." she breathed. Uh, repeat that please.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. Emma Swan was meant to be a distraction. People were to think that I wanted her blood so I could distract them from my real goal."

It hit me.

"Rumpelstiltskin. You want Rumpelstiltskin." I couldn't believe it. Mainly because I was way cuter than him and he still got all the girls. Cue pout.

The Wicked Witch of the West and Rumpelstiltskin. Zelena and Mr. Gold. Wicked Gold. It's sorta catchy.

"So, you're in love with my son?" I asked. I wondered what would happen if I'd had this talk with Belle.

"No." she denied. "And if I was, do you think I'd ask you for his hand in marriage?" she enunciated each word with 10x more venom than the last.

"Zelena, it's okay. I'm in love with someone too." I assured her.

"Really?" She dryly responded. "Let me guess. Emma ?"

I blushed.

"Knew it. You're so obvious."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

You see, we have a peculiar kind of brother/sister relationship. We joke with each other and tell each other secrets. We would never betray each other to someone else, but would kill each other in a second.

I told you it was peculiar.

"Belle told us that you were planning something against them."

"Of course she did." Zelena muttered enviously.

" ZZ, you're turning green."

"Yeah. I can't control it."

"Hm."

I thought for a moment.

"How about this? I'll help you get Rumpelstiltskin." It's wasn't that I didn't like Belle. I just knew Rumple didn't love her. And when she mentioned Zelena, I saw a flash of regret hit his eyes.

Zelena scoffed but I could tell she was excited. "How?"

"That's a surprise. Call it an early birthday present."

She blushed. "Fine, just don't…"

"I got it." I said. 'Relax, lay low. Let me worry about him.'

She nodded and I smirked.

Operation Wicked Gold is now in motion.

* * *

I am a total sucker for Wicked Gold. I love the couple, and I think both Zelena and Regina deserve happy endings. Plus, I thought it would be nice for her to have a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

I was outside of Emma's door.

I wanted to go in and see her, but was afraid of what would happen if I did.

I had to make it up to her somehow.

I knocked on the door, and she opened it.

Her eyes were red. She'd been crying.

"What do you want Pan?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Don't bother. I'm just your little toy. You don't even like me and frankly, the feeling's mutual."

I was hurt but she wasn't done.

"I don't even know why you're here. There's no spell binding you to my son, or me. So why don't you just lea-" I kissed her.

It was a pretty dumb move, which I learned once Emma kicked me in the shin.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"You think you can just come and kiss me and that's it. I'm just a cliche chick waiting to be swept off her feet?"

"Emma. I'm sorry. I'm sick of pretending. There's no spell on your son. I'd never hurt him, not more than I already have. I just said that because I wanted to be near you. I love you Emma and I know you're never love me back. You're light and I'm darkness, You're a hero, I'm a villain.I don't mean to sound cliche but villains don't get happy endings."

She bent down and slapped me across the face.

"Ow! What did I do this time?"

"I was angry that you went off to fight Zelena alone. I was jealous because you basically left me for another girl. I didn't know you loved me. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." she confessed.

"Emma." I moaned.

"It doesn't matter if you _were_ a villain. I love you. We could make it work."

"S-sure!" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Okay. Let's go inside. You owe me an explanation about the whole Zelena thing."

Once we were on the couch, I told her everything, noticing how a grin big enough to rival that of the Cheshire cat's spread on her face at the mention of Operation Wicked Gold. She agreed to take part in it.

After about an hour of making out, I decided to ask her something.

"So, we…" I gestured between us.

"Mhmm."

"You're my girlfriend now?"

"Yup." AWESOME!

Then I fell off cloud nine.

"What about Henry? What about Regina? What about YOUR PARENTS?" I panicked.

"Peter, you kinda kidnapped my son and tried to kill us all. I don't think there's any way to make up for that," At my glare she added. " which is all the more reason for you not to care."

She kissed my cheek and I crumbled.

"Not fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" she laughed.

And the rest of the night went by blissfully. I knew people would be talking about this tomorrow.

And I didn't care. Although, it would be fun to see the look on David's face.

* * *

And finished. I know it's short, but I'm not very creative. But, tell me what you think. Let me know if you think I should do a small story based on Operation Wicked Gold. Constructive Criticism is welcomed and encouraged-

Silvey85.

Also, another name for Wicked Gold could also be Green and Gold. Just something I noticed.


End file.
